


The Drill

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [81]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Yeah, I remember the drill.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Drill

“Chief will be with the car, Etta and I will be keeping an eye out, if anything goes wrong-”

“Say I need to have a word with my driver and get the hell out.  ** Yeah, I remember the drill.” ** Sami pressed a kiss to Charlie’s cheek. “You worry too much, sometimes.”

“ Gotta make up for when I don’t think you worry enough.”

“I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“If you two are done flirting,” Etta called, “it’s time to get moving.”

Sami started to walk away but Charlie pulled him back again for a quick kiss. “For luck.”

“Merci,  mon  chérie .”


End file.
